


Beyond The Veil

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Beyond The Veil

There was no one. There was no one. There was no one.

Sometimes Sirius heard voices, but always mistily vague, so that he was never sure whether he had really heard them or whether they did not exist outside the confines of his mind. So different: not like Azkaban, where he had heard without doubt the other prisoners; the disintegration of their souls through the power of the dementors. Here, the only soul was his. Disintegrating? Perhaps.

He was living – he was dead – he was living.

He could move; he could think; he could speak; he could feel. Oh, how he could feel! But he was not alive. This was not the world. He remembered the world, sometimes clearly, sometimes not so clearly. Remembered James – Remus – Harry. Those he’d loved. Remembered Voldemort – Bellatrix – Peter. His enermies. Remembered both with a kind of bewildered intensity: he felt the pain, the joy, but could not now understand it. Could not name it for what it was. It seemed a dream, sometimes a nightmare. Or was it here, now, that was the dream – would he wake up to that other world once more?

What was living? Was this life? Almost it did not matter: this was existence; this all he had. Fog, and silence, or the murmuring voices. Veiled mysteries. A sun that did not shine; a moon that never rose. And always, always, Sirius, alone. Darkness out of light, despair from joy. No escape. Sirius, crying aloud that he would hear for certain a noise in these shadows. His voice returning, shrouded in nothingness. He was alone.

There was no one.


End file.
